While fork lift trucks have been designed to carry out various tasks, these trucks all have the same general configuration, that includes a cab for the operator and vertically extended rails upon which the lifting forks ride. In larger units, particularly those used in warehouses or the like, the height of the rails typically exceeds the length of the cab and as a consequence, the units become difficult to handle where they are required to be shipped from one location, such as the manufacturer's facility, to the end users' place of business. Generally these units are tipped over onto their backs and are crated in heavy wooden frames for shipment. Although the overall shipping package has a relatively low profile, the crate itself can increase the overall weight of the unit being shipped and does little to improve the ease of handling of the package. In addition, once the package is opened at the shipping destination, the wood is generally discarded which is not only wasteful but also environmentally unfriendly because of the number of trees that are sacrificed in carrying out this wasteful practice.
Large storage facilities will typically employ a large number of self-propelled fork lift trucks. When not in use the trucks are usually parked in a side by side alignment facing a blank wall or the like. Failure of one or more of the trucks in the alignment to start can cause a problem because of the difficulties involved in handling the disabled vehicle in order to get it to a place where the necessary maintenance can be performed. Similar problems can also be encountered in situations where a truck breaks down in a tight spot within a plant facility that leaves little room for maneuvering. As will be explained in greater detail below, the systems of the present invention may be employed to facilitate shipping of fork lift units and also to handling units that have broken down within a plant.